


Once & For All

by SeraphHT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: Roach insists on discussing who was the most popular character in MW2. It's been ten years, time to settle this! Ramirez just grimaces because, yeah, it's been ten peaceful years of not having Foley scream at his ass.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Once & For All

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short right after I heard MW2 was getting remastered. There are spoilers ahead for that game if you haven't played it already.
> 
> I tried my best for the humour but my writing skills are very rusty. Hope it manages to make you all smile, at least!

It had been about ten minutes of silently staring into the sunset and sipping hot cocoa when Roach finally turned to look at his friend. “Did you know they’re making a remastered version of our game?”

Ramirez nearly spat out his drink. “You serious?” he widened his eyes. “Damn, I thought we were old news, man. Our time was almost, what, ten years ago?”

“Come on, the classics almost always get updated, and ours is no different,” Roach said, almost smugly, as he took another sip and laid back in his seat.

“For real?” Ramirez raised a brow, almost doubtful. “I’m not looking forward to seeing myself being ordered around by everybody again to do everything.”

“Of course, couldn’t have some random no-name do it, could we?”

“Yeah, but imagine getting yelled at by not just your sergeant, but _everyone_. Damn, if Foley could, he’d order me to pick out Russian birds out of the sky with my pistol.”

“Well, that _would_ be pretty cool,” Roach hummed, then smiled. “Everybody who loved the game had a good laugh over you being ordered around, though. Part of it was funny. There were memes all over the web.”

“Hm, well I still didn’t like being in that situation,” Ramirez had a look of doubt on his face. Then the edge of his lips curved upwards, albeit a little. “That can’t be the only thing about the game that was memorable.”

“Of course not,” Roach grinned, “ _I_ was also a memorable part of the game, since I was obviously everybody’s favourite.”

“ _You?_ ” Ramirez laughed.

“I’m serious,” the other grinned harder. “My missions were more kick-ass than yours!”

“Yeah, but _I_ didn’t get shot at point-blank range in the end.”

“Hey! What does it matter if we lived at the end or not? It’s not like you showed up in the third game anyway.”

“You said it yourself that everybody thought it was funny I was being told to do everything,” Ramirez reasoned. “Obviously everybody liked me better because I was more endearing.”

“You’re so full of yourself,” Roach rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Well, yeah, whatever. Who was the most popular isn’t very important anyway.”

“Of course you would think that,” Roach had a playful glint in his eyes, “because you’re not the most popular.”

Ramirez felt annoyed, all too familiar with his friend’s mischievous tactics. “Drink your damn cocoa, man. I’m not getting pulled into some dumb discussion just because you like yanking me around.”

Then, Frost approached them. “What are you guys bickering about? Anybody could hear you two from a mile away.”

“We’re talking about who was everybody’s favourite character,” Roach explained, looking up at him.

“No, we aren’t,” Ramirez rolled his eyes, blowing the steam from his cocoa and drinking some.

“Obviously it was me,” Frost said, chuckling.

“No, no, no, don’t you dare get involved, you weren’t even introduced to the series yet,” Ramirez looked pointedly at him, but with no objections as Frost took his mug away from him to take a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, but, seriously, real talk: don’t you guys think MacTavish was everybody’s favourite?” Frost wondered. “Anybody who played the first installment must have been excited as hell when they saw MacTavish with the rank of Captain.”

“I agree,” Soap suddenly chimed in, appearing out of nowhere. Frost damn near dropped the mug, nearly giving Ramirez a heart attack. “You muppets don’t come close to compare with how much people love me. Especially the ladies.”

“Why is _everyone_ insisting to pit against each other?” Ramirez groaned. “I can’t even concentrate on the sunset.”

“Hold on,” Roach arched a brow, waving Ramirez’s laments away with his hand. “MacTavish, you don’t even qualify. It isn’t fair because everybody knows how _you_ look like.”

Frost nodded in agreement. “True.”

Ramirez looked at him. “Can I have my mug back, man?”

MacTavish grinned. “So you are _admitting_ I’m superior.”

“What’s this little gathering all about eh?” Ghost’s voice rang out clearly as he approached the small group. Standing next to Roach’s chair, the inquisitive look hidden under his balaclava was heard in his voice.

“Ghost, you’ve got to help me, man,” Ramirez almost pleaded. “All I wanted to do was sit here and enjoy my damn cocoa, but Roach here brought up that the second installment was getting remastered—”

“Really?” Soap interrupted, surprised. “Well, that’s great to hear. It’s about time they—”

“— _and_ we started getting into the topic of who was the most popular,” Ramirez cut in, throwing an irritated glance at Soap, who gave a sheepish smile. He turned back to Ghost. “You have to make them stop talking about it. I want to drink in peace.”

“Oh, that’s easy mate,” Ghost said, much to Ramirez’s relief.

“ _Thank you._ Finally, somebody mature enough.”

“All of you don’t have to argue about it anymore. Quite obvious it was me.”

Disappointed, Ramirez stared.

MacTavish, on the other hand, scoffed at the idea, almost scandalized. “What? You must be out of your mind. What’s interesting about you?”

“I like to believe the balaclava gives me a mysterious appeal,” Ghost said, almost matter-of-factly.

“Uh, I beg to differ,” Roach looked disapproving, almost disgusted. “I—”

Ramirez stood, mildly annoyed as he snatched his mug away from Frost. “I’m going now. You guys have fun arguing ‘til nightfall.”

“Yeah, walk away Ramirez,” Roach called after him, laughing. Then, as if talking to Frost: “He’s grumpy because he knows he’s gonna lose this one.”

At that moment, Ramirez took a deep breath, using every ounce of self-control he had to prevent himself from kicking Roach into next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Do leave kudos.


End file.
